


The real master ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maid, master - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun è un uomo d'affari piuttosto indaffarato che vuole una domestica, ma vuole qualcosa di speciale: Kihyun comincia a vestirsi come una ragazza per lui e lavora in casa sua. Ben presto, i due diventano una coppia ma quando le cose si fanno focose, Kihyun non è l'unico a venir legato.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1115190193659752450 )





	The real master ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **The real master**

Mentre indossava il vestito da domestica per quella che probabilmente era la millesima volta negli ultimi cinque mesi, gli occhi di Kihyun vagarono per la stanza incrociando infine il calendario appeso al muso. Era un’azione abituale per lui, come una sorta di rito giornaliero, buttarci uno sguardo ogni mattina. La data di quel giorno, però, era speciale: era il giorno della promozione di Changkyun.

Mentre indossava la propria parrucca, i lunghi e lisci finti capelli castano raccolti in due codini bassi, Kihyun pensò a quanto fosse importante, quell’evento. Changkyun, il suo padrone, aveva lavorato molto duro per ottenere quella promozione e aveva ripetuto a Kihyun, giorno dopo giorno, che avrebbe voluto poi festeggiarla a dovere con lui, quando sarebbe arrivato il momento. E Kihyun sapeva precisamente come l’altro aveva intenzione di festeggiare. Erano una coppia da tre mesi ormai, ma non avevano passato nemmeno una notte assieme durante quel tempo.

Mentre adornava il proprio viso con un trucco femminile, Kihyun provò ad immaginare come sarebbe stato, fare sesso col proprio padrone. Era curioso. Sarebbe stato il tipo da andare lento e godersi ogni momento? Oppure uno a cui intrigavano le cose particolari, fra le coperte? In ogni caso, Kihyun gli avrebbe dato quel che voleva.

Mentre indossava i propri tacchi e con camminando su quelli usciva di casa, Kihyun pensò felicemente a come avesse trovato l’amore totalmente a caso. Aveva accettato quella strana e inappropriata proposta di lavoro mesi prima solo perché aveva davvero bisogno di soldi e non gli importava che per ottenerli avrebbe dovuto vestirsi da donna e mettersi a pulire casa di un riccone. Ricordava quanto velocemente Changkyun lo aveva assunto. Gli aveva detto “ok, sei dentro” non appena Kihyun era uscito fuori dal camerino con addosso quel vestito da domestica ed i loro sguardi s’erano incrociati.

Mentre guidava verso casa di Changkyun con la propria macchina (che era stata un regalo del proprio padrone per il compleanno da poco trascorso), Kihyun si sentì eccitato all’idea della giornata che lo aspettava.

Lavorò duro, come d’altronde faceva sempre. Era fissato con la pulizia, quindi pulire per lui non era un compito irritante né una scocciatura, ma piuttosto lo trovava rilassante e lo faceva sentire felice e soddisfatto alla fine del lavoro. Casa di Changkyun, però, era davvero grande e quindi Kihyun si sentiva comunque un po’ stanco dopo aver finito di lucidare ogni singola superficie e pezzo di mobilia che l’altro possedeva. Changkyun era figlio di un uomo d’affari molto conosciuto che era morto un anno prima in un incidente stradale. Sua madre anche era morta, ma molti anni prima, ossia quando aveva dato vita al figlio, e ciò faceva del ragazzo il solo figlio della coppia. Ovviamente, tutti gli affari di famiglia caddero nelle mani di Changkyun alla morte del padre e lui se la cavava anche molto bene nel gestirli, così egregiamente che la compagnia che possedeva la società di Changkyun gli aveva promesso di dargli un posto importante nel consiglio d’amministrazione e farlo divenire quindi loro associato se fosse riuscito a duplicare le entrate della sua società in un anno. Lui lo aveva fatto, e così Changkyun stava per avere la sua promozione. Quando ne aveva parlato con Kihyun e gli aveva comunicato l’esatta data dell’avvenimento e della cerimonia ufficiale, i suoi occhi s’erano illuminati e il suo sorriso aveva reso luminosa tutta la stanza.

Siccome la cerimonia era molto privata, Kihyun sfortunatamente non poteva prendervi parte. Era un po’ triste per quel dettaglio, ovviamente, ma siccome Changkyun gli aveva promesso di celebrare assieme quel suo traguardo in una maniera molto speciale, Kihyun lo aveva accettato e s’era messo ad aspettare pazientemente che il suo padrone tornasse a casa. Si sentiva nervoso, mentre sedeva sul bordo dell’enorme letto matrimoniale di Changkyun e guardava l’orologio appeso al muro proprio di fronte a lui. Il tempo sembrava essere terribilmente lento e lui cominciava a sentirsi impaziente. Era solo in casa e non c’era il minimo rumore eccetto quello che Kihyun stesso produceva respirando. Dopo quel che gli parve un’eternità, alle orecchie del ragazzo giunse un suono familiare, quello che la macchina di Changkyun faceva quando lui guidava sul brecciolino proprio dietro l’entrata del suo garage. Quello era il segnale chiarissimo che il padrone stava per entrare nella stanza e baciarlo sulle labbra, chiamandolo con qualche nomignolo dolce. Il sorriso di Kihyun si espanse e il suo cuore batté più forte nella gabbia toracica, facendo immediatamente arrossare le sue guance. Quella era una reazione fisica che il ragazzo aveva spesso quando era molto esaltato per qualcosa, e Changkyun la adorava. Quando i passi di quest’ultimo riverberarono per le ampie scale che collegavano il piano terra al primo piano (dove stava la camera da letto), Kihyun avvertì la pelle d’oca sulle braccia. Poi, la porta s’apri. Lo sguardo profondo e scuro di Changkyun trovò immediatamente gli occhi dell’amato e si perse in essi. Indossava i suoi soliti occhiali, una camicia bianca e una cravatta nera, lo stesso colore dei suoi pantaloni eleganti e delle scarpe. Probabilmente aveva lasciato la giacca del completo sul divano, come faceva sempre. Kihyun lo guardò rapito: anche se avrebbe dovuto ormai essere abituato a quella vista, non riusciva a non sorprendersi sempre del bell’aspetto del proprio ragazzo; la sua figura longilinea e le spalle larghe, i capelli chiari e il suo atteggiamento da uomo d’affari lo rendevano irresistibile. Kihyun domandava sempre a se stesso come potesse non essergli ancora saltato addosso.

«Amore, sono a casa.»

E la sua voce a timbro basso, sexy. Kihyun avvertì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

«Bentornato, padrone. Com’è andata la giornata? Era una giornata importante, oggi.»

«Lo hai ricordato.»

«Certo che sì.»

E poi un bacio leggero ma pieno d’affetto e amore colse Kihyun sulle labbra. Lui chiuse le palpebre per un secondo e poi le riaprì, sorridendo all’amante. 

«Raccontami tutto.»

Kihyun disse dolcemente, e Changkyun si sedette sul letto e l’altro iniziò lentamente a snodargli la cravatta, mentre il più grande gli raccontava della cerimonia di promozione, di come tutti i pezzi grossi lo avessero riempito di complimenti e di tutti i privilegi ed il potere che aveva acquisito con la sua nuova posizione nella compagnia. Kihyun stette in silenzio, lasciandogli qualche bacio qua e là su ogni parte del viso mentre l’altro parlava: iniziò dalla punta del suo naso, poi su entrambe le guance, le orecchie, la fronte e così via. Changkyun non sembrava affatto dispiacersene o essere irritato da quella dolce manifestazione d’affetto. Raccontò a Kihyun ogni dettaglio, perché desiderava che l’amato immaginasse precisamente l’accaduto come se fosse stato là con lui. E Kihyun lo fece, e si sentì sempre più fiero del proprio padrone mentre lo ascoltava. Quando Changkyun terminò il racconto, l’altro ragazzo era così preso dalle emozioni che lo baciò di nuovo, ma non in modo delicato come poco prima. Quella volta i suoi gesti erano un po’ più passionali che dolci: s’era seduto all’improvviso sulle ginocchia di Changkyun mentre lo guardava in viso ed entrambe le sue mani s’erano posate sul viso altrui. Changkyun, d’altra parte, non rimase fermo: le mani scivolarono sotto il vestito da domestica di Kihyun e accarezzarono le sue cosce, mentre la lingua esplorava la bocca altrui e giocava con la sua gemella. Kihyun tremò visibilmente, poi iniziò a spogliare l’altro ragazzo senza nemmeno pensare a cosa stesse facendo. Sbottonò la camicia e la lasciò aperta, poi toccò i capezzoli di Changkyun e li accarezzò piano con i pollici, facendolo mugolare di piacere.

«Ki, mhn… Ti ricordi anche cosa ti ho detto su… Mh, sul festeggiare?»

Kihyun si fermò e mise fine al bacio, sorpreso ed eccitato. Quindi stava davvero per accadere QUELLO? Davvero? Avvertì il cuore aumentare i battiti. Annuì.

«Sì, lo ricordo. Stiamo per… Festeggiare?»  
«Proprio adesso.»

Un piccolo “oh” lasciò le labbra di Kihyun, poi il ragazzo deglutì. Ma di seguito Changkyun aggiunse qualcos’altro, qualcosa che Kihyun non s’aspettava minimamente.

«Mi dovrai legare. E poi scoparmi.»  
«… C-Cosa?»

Stava per essere LUI, l’attivo? Con Changkyun legato da capo a piedi? Kihyun aveva sempre saputo che l’altro avesse dei gusti unici in tutto, ma non aveva mai nemmeno minimamente pensato che potessero fare l’amore con Changkyun a ricoprire il ruolo di passivo. Quest’ultimo arrossì all’improvviso e i suoi occhi mostrarono incertezza.

«Voglio dire… Se è troppo strano per te, possiamo anche… Insomma, baciarci e basta e...»  
«… No. Facciamolo. Per te, padrone, posso farlo.»

Il viso di Changkyun s’illuminò e lui sorrise ampiamente, grato al proprio amante che lo stava accettando per quel che era. S’abbracciarono, poi Changkyun mostrò a Kihyun qualcosa che aveva comprato appositamente per quell’occasione: una lunga corda. Kihyun la prese fra le mani e lo guardò, aspettando istruzioni. Anche se sarebbe stato passivo, Changkyun era pur sempre il suo padrone. Il ragazzo più grande sorrise di nuovo, poi cadde ai piedi dell’altro in ginocchio, sul pavimento. Portò entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena e parlò.

«Lega I miei polsi assieme, Ki. Non troppo stretto.»

Kihyun si mosse ed obbedì, attento a non ferire l’altro mentre eseguiva quella sua richiesta. Poi, quest’ultimo gli ordinò di fare lo stesso con le caviglie e Kihyun ubbidì di nuovo. Alla fine, Changkyun non era in grado di muoversi senza aiuto. Kihyun si fermò e si mise a guardarlo, con piedi e mani legate e la camicia aperta a scoprirgli il petto ed il cavallo dei pantaloni gonfio dell’erezione altrui. Uno strano sentimento gli crebbe dentro: era vestito da donna, ma aveva il comando in quell’istante; Changkyun era il suo padrone, sì, ma era Kihyun ad avere in mano la situazione. Un sorriso furbo gli piegò gli angoli della bocca, poi i suoi occhi cambiarono espressione all’improvviso: Kihyun aveva più sicurezza in sé, ed era nettamente più eccitato di prima. Changkyun lo notò e sembrò apprezzarlo parecchio, perché smise di dargli ordini e iniziò ad aspettare che l’altro prendesse decisioni per entrambi. Fu in quel momento che Kihyun si mise in ginocchio di fronte all’altro e le sue mani si mossero per raggiungere il cavallo dei pantaloni altrui, per sbottonargli i pantaloni. Changkyun mugolò, quando Kihyun afferrò i suoi boxer e li fece scendere per scoprirgli il sesso. Kihyun non disse nulla, lo guardò solamente e sorrise soddisfatto. Era fiero, fiero d’essere la causa di quella sua erezione. Si piegò col busto in avanti e portò il viso più vicino ad essa, poi iniziò immediatamente a fargli dono della propria bocca. Changkyun non poté che lasciar andare lamenti di piacere a quella sensazione, smaniando perché desiderava toccare la testa dell’amante e afferrare forte quei capelli da donna per far sì che muovesse il capo più velocemente. Ma non poteva, era legato. Kihyun era stranamente soddisfatto nel sentirlo lamentarsi e si fermava di tanto in tanto solo per sentirsi pregare di averne ancora. Dopo qualche minuto, Kihyun decise che era tempo di portare la cosa ad un altro livello. Si rimise in piedi e Changkyun poté notare chiaramente quanto l’altro fosse eccitato, perché il vestito da domestica non riusciva a nascondere il rigonfiamento della gonna dovuto all’erezione altrui.

«Sai, padrone, tutto questo mi sta piacendo molto.»  
«Anche a me, Ki. Ma ti prego… Non fermarti ora. Ne voglio di più.»

E lo ricevette. Kihyun lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi e poi lo fece atterrare sul letto a pancia in giù.

«Alza il sedere, padrone.»

Poche semplici parole e Changkyun seppe perfettamente che stava apprezzare molto quel che stava per accadere. Kihyun gli parlava come se fosse un’altra persona, un attivo che sapeva bene come farlo diventare pazzo. Dopo aver obbedito a quella richiesta, Changkyun avvertì le mani altrui sui propri pantaloni ancora una volta e dopo un momento, quelli caddero fino alle sue ginocchia, portando con sé anche i boxer. Changkyun si sentì totalmente esposto sotto lo sguardo affamato di Kihyun. Non poteva vedere quel che l’altro stesse facendo (la sua faccia era immersa nel cuscino) ma poteva sentirlo succhiare qualcosa.

«Stai tremando, padrone.»  
«Stai per prepararmi con le dita?»

Kihyun non rispose a parole, ma ridacchiò. Poi il rumore di suzione si fermò e Changkyun avvertì le dita altrui accarezzare la propria apertura. Rabbrividì ancora di più e non riuscì ad evitare di gemere molto forte quando Kihyun iniziò a farsi largo dentro di lui. Non era la prima volta per Changkyun, ma non aveva comunque avuto rapporti per molto tempo e la sensazione di avere le dita di Kihyun dentro di sé lo portò quasi alle lacrime. Il ragazzo più piccolo era delicato e lo stava preparando per bene, mentre con la mano libera si toccava per preparare anche se stesso. Quando entrambi furono pronti a passare allo step successivo, le dita di Kihyun scivolarono al di fuori di Changkyun e il ragazzo si inginocchiò dietro il maggiore, allargandogli le gambe maggiormente per poter entrare in lui con più facilità.

«Padrone, sei sicuro di questa cosa, vero?»

«Non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa, Ki.»

Solo dopo quell’ultima rassicurazione, Kihyun fece scivolare il proprio sesso all’interno del corpo di Changkyun, entrando in lui lentamente e col respiro un po’ affannato per via della sensazione piacevole. Quando fu dentro di lui completamente, posò le mani a palmo aperto sulle sue natiche e prese a muovere i fianchi avanti ed indietro con un ritmo stabile ma intenso. Changkyun dischiuse le labbra e iniziò immediatamente a chiamare il nome altrui con voce estasiata, mentre le dita dei suoi piedi s’arricciavano e quelle delle mani si stringevano forte al cuscino sotto di esse, impossibilitate a far altro per via della corda che ancora teneva legati assieme i polsi. Era una tortura, una dolce tortura che il ragazzo aveva sognato notte dopo notte da quando aveva assunto Kihyun come domestica. E finalmente, Changkyun poté realizzare quei sogni. La stanza del ragazzo si riempì di dolci lamenti e rumori intensi per ore, fino a che Kihyun non portò una mano sul sesso di Changkyun che stava gocciolando liquido seminale per la troppa eccitazione. Lo avvolse con le dita e mosse la mano sfregandola sulla sua pelle sensibile un paio di volte, ma quelle bastarono a Changkyun per perdere la testa: non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e venne copiosamente sulle coperte sotto di lui, urlando il nome di Kihyun a tono alto, chiedendogli di venire presto. Kihyun affannava vistosamente.

«P-Per te… È okay se… Cazzo, ah… Se vengo dentro, padrone?»

«Per favore, Ki… Fallo, PER FAVORE!»

Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole. La voce di Changkyun era così disperata e supplichevole che Kihyun avvertì il proprio sesso scaldarsi dentro il corpo altrui, poi la mente gli si svuotò d’ogni pensiero e avvertì l’orgasmo salire fino a che non esplose del tutto. Non s’era mai sentito così soddisfatto prima di allora e pieno d’amore per Changkyun, il quale si lasciò andare sulle lenzuola, stanco ma con un’espressione felice sul viso. Kihyun uscì da lui e con delicatezza si mise a sciogliere i nodi della corda che teneva legati i suoi polsi, poi fece lo stesso con quelli sulle caviglie. Infine, si distese di fianco a Changkyun sul letto e lo guardò con occhi pieni di lussuria e amore misti assieme. Stava ancora indossando il vestito da domestica, ma il tessuto nero era un po’ sporco qua e là ed i codini della parrucca erano scomposti e quasi sciolti. I due amanti si sorrisero a vicenda e Changkyun accarezzò una delle guance dell’altro con un pollice. Fu lui a rompere il silenzio e parlare per primo, il respiro ancora un po’ pesante per via di quel che avevano appena finito di fare.

«Ti amo, Ki. Ti amo sul serio.»

«Ti amo anch’io, padrone.»


End file.
